When I look at you
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Encuentros que siempre quedan grabados. [Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.][#Primera Ronda] [ProGruvia]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

Palabras: 494

Pairing a defender: Gruvia *corazones*

Advertencias: Universo alterno y leve OoC. Intento de algo.

Prompt: Primer encuentro.

* * *

En la puerta del colegio

En la puerta del colegio donde yo te conocí,

fue un tropiezo y unos libros, que cayerón para que

mirándonos los dos, hablaramos sin voz

yo nervioso y tu apenada sentimos que el amor

¡se despertaba!

Cada puerta del colegio es...culpable de nuestro amor.

—Magneto

* * *

Fue un día de otoño que se quedo grabado para siempre, porque, por primera vez —según ellos— pudieron verse tan de cerca.

Ella asistía al colegio en la mañana, y desde que llegó a ese instituto solía salir a la 1:15 pm, siempre a la misma hora, en el mismo portón. Él iba a clases en la tarde, acostumbraba llegar a la 1:00 pm pero se quedaba afuera, quince minutos después cruzaba por el portón.

Y ahí fue donde se vieron, porque sí, aunque ambos pensarán haber pasado inadvertidos para el otro, la verdad era todo lo contrario.

Esa tarde ella salió caminando tranquilamente, el cielo estaba nublado, el aroma a tierra mojada predominaba, las hojas secas caían de los árboles cada que el aire soplaba. Juvia disfrutaba de las caminatas cuando el ambiente estaba así.

Quizá por eso iba un poco distraída.

Gray se burlaba de Natsu, quien se quejaba de tener la primera clase del día con su tutor, así que tampoco prestó atención a la persona que se iba acercando, aún cuando era la persona a la que llevaba meses viendo de reojo.

Ambos sólo reaccionaron al sentir que su hombro chocaba con el de alguien más.

Juvia sentía vergüenza, una vez más había experimentado el efecto bambie en sus pies, como cada vez que se perdía por la naturaleza.

Gray escuchó unos libros caer, esperando que estos no hubieran ido al charco de agua que se encontraba en unos metros.

Entonces se vieron.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿de verdad había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos para no verlo? ¡Pero si era él! No sabía si sentir más vergüenza por tropezar justamente con él, o por no haberlo visto antes.

Él estaba nervioso, era ella, el motivo por el cuál entraba a esa hora exacta, y por ir tonteando con Natsu no la había visto, ¿ahora qué hacía?

Se vieron a los ojos, y ambos ignoraban el sonrojo de quien estaba frente a ellos, pero sintieron lo mismo en ese instante.

Mariposas.

Juvia sentía que flotaba.

El primer timbre lo hizo reaccionar. —Tus libros. —se alejó para ir a levantarlos.

—¡Su clase!

—No importa eso, la primera clase es con el viejo de Gildarts, así que llega tarde porque Cana tiene una exposición. —murmuró lo último al ver que Natsu seguía cerca, no quería que su amigo supiera que Gildarts llegaría tarde y se confiara en el examen que tendrían.

—¿Clase con el papá de Cana-san?

Ambos se sorprendieron. —¿La conoces?

—Si, Juvia la conoció por una reunión de estudio que una amiga organizó.

Él trató de ocultar su sonrisa, al fin sabía su nombre.

—Pero Gray-sama debería irse ya, se le hará tarde, algún prefecto podría decirle algo.

Eso lo sorprendió, ¿cómo sabía su nombre?

—Juvia debe irse, Gray-sama, mañana a la 1:15 Juvia lo esperará, como todos los días. —y tras eso se fue, dejándolo solo, con ese primer encuentro tatuado.

* * *

N/A Prometo que van a mejorar uwu

#ElGruviaArrasará


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

Palabras: 430

Pairing a defender: Gruvia *corazones*

Advertencias: Universo alterno y leve OoC. Intento de algo.

Prompt: Primer encuentro.

* * *

Drabble 2

* * *

Todo comenzó con aquella pelea después del partido de fútbol, su amigo Natsu se había ido sobre el delantero del equipo contrario, y así empezó una pelea entre equipos, obviamente todos fueron amonestados.

Gajeel, el capitán y delantero estrella del equipo contrario, Phantom Lord, decía no haber visto a Natsu acercarse a la hora de realizar esa barrida, claro que la espinilla del otro jugador no decía lo mismo, y por eso el apodado "Salamander" se le había ido encima. Gray decía estar harto, el choque entre ambos delanteros estrella de la temporada lo tenían cansado, las peleas eran constantes, tanto que hasta Laxus —capitán de su equipo—, estaba hablando con el entrenador para que Natsu estuviera en la banca cuando les tocará jugar contra Phantom.

Pero todos sabían que eso no sería bueno, lo más seguro es que la final la jugarán contra ellos, y fue en la final que la vio.

Sintió un desagrado inexplicable la primera vez que la vio llegar, seguramente por el hecho de ver con quienes venía, también recordaba las palabras del equipo contrario, provocando a todo Fairy Tail —su equipo—, aunque en sí, ella nunca dijo nada en contra de ellos, algo que le pareció curioso, pero aún así, no olvidaba que ella era de la escuela rival.

El partido había empezado, y en medio del juego, entre los gritos de las animadoras, y de sus amigas, escuchó una voz que no conocía.

—¡Vamos, Gray-sama, usted puede! —eso le había llamado la atención a Gray, porque casi siempre los gritos de ánimo eran para Natsu, a pesar de que ambos hacían una excelente mancuerna, conocida como "dúo demonio". Cuando volteó a ver quien era la dueña de esa voz, no podía creer lo que veía, de no ser por Erza y Lucy que estaban peor que él, no hubiera creído que aquella chica de cabellos azules que llegó con el equipo contrario era quien lo apoyaba desde las gradas rivales.

Una sonrisa se le escapó al verla ahí, sonrojada pero muy animada, ignorando lo que sus amigos parecían decirle.

No era como si ya le agradará mágicamente, claro que no, aún no cruzaba palabras —y ni una mirada como se debe— con ella, pero, ese tono con que lo animaba, esa sonrisa que le ofrecía, le hacían ver que no había que juzgar a las personas, quizá, en Phantom Lord sí había personas buenas, ¡quizá hasta Gajeel podría agradarle después!

Agitó la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en otras cosas, por el momento, Fairy Tail tenía una copa que ganar.

* * *

N/A No tengo humor xD Pero la otp lo vale.

#TeamGruvia


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

Palabras: 340

Pairing a defender: Gruvia *corazones*

Advertencias: Universo alterno y leve OoC. Intento de algo.

* * *

Drabble 3

* * *

Prompt: Primer nerviosa, realmente lo estaba, ¿quién no lo estaría en su primer día de clases? se supone que ella, quien se ha mudado muchas veces antes. Se encontraba buscando la oficina para pedir sus horarios —el cual había perdido— y podía asegurar que se encontraba perdida.

—Juvia se perdió... —Dejo caer los hombros, hace mucho no le pasaba.

Miraba a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar alguna señal, alguna pista de que estaba cerca a las oficinas, pero no encontraba nada. Aferró los libros contra su pecho. Ella podría encontrar las oficinas, tenía experiencia saliendo de ese tipo de situaciones, y entonces, sucedió.

Dio sólo un par de pasos y chocó contra alguien, y lo vio, sintió como los colores se le subieron al rostro, las piernas temblar, se convirtió en gelatina. Ella flotaba.

¿Con quién chocó?

Él era un sueño perfecto hecho realidad frente a ella, pero su sueño real la veía con confusión, y si ella hubiera puesto más atención en vez de bajar la mirada avergonzada, hubiera visto también un leve sonrojo. Fue entonces que notó que los libros se cayeron.

—Deja te ayudo. —Sintió su corazón acelerar al escuchar su voz.

—No se preocupe, Juvia puede hacerlo sola. —Pero ya era tarde, el ya tenía dos libros en la mano, y se los estaba entregando.

—¿Tu nombre es Juvia? —Ella asintió, no podía hablar después de rozar su piel— Mi nombre es...

No alcanzó a escuchar como le decía su nombre, le hubiera encantado.

—¡Hey, Gray! —escuchó que gritaban y vio como él giraba la cabeza haciendo una señal con ella.

Pero de la nada, y para sorpresa de Juvia, él volvió su mirada a ella.

Y fue como una señal.

Con algo de vergüenza ella le habló —¿Gray-sama sabe donde se encuentran las oficinas?

Él pareció soltar oxígeno. —Si, ¿vas hacia allá? —Ella asintió— Estabas pérdida, ¿verdad? —esta vez afirmó con un poco de pena— Te acompaño —y si ella no hubiera estado en las nubes, hubiera escuchado su vergüenza al hablar.

—Gracias, Gray-sama


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

Palabras: 236

Pairing a defender: Gruvia *corazones*

Advertencias: Universo alterno y leve OoC. Intento de algo. Mis patas.

Prompt: Primer encuentro.

* * *

Drabble 4

* * *

Se encontraba sentando en esa apartada banca, la frialdad y el silencio del lugar no hacía más que empeorar su situación, ¿qué estaba pasando adentro? No sabía pero quería saberlo. Lo necesitaba.

Las personas lo veían con lástima —con pena—, y él quería gritarles, ¡no había necesidad de verlo así! pero no tenía fuerza, la poca que aún mantenía la gastaba pensando en ellos —en ese maldito choque—. Gray sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

El reloj avanzaba y con ello el tiempo de espera era mayor, y las miradas, ¡oh! esas ya lo tenían harto. Se hizo la pregunta de cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí, y una parte de él no quiso conocer la respuesta. Las personas entraban y salían, pero aún así las miradas continuaban.

Y ahí sucedió, no lo vio venir. Una joven le extendió un café, él no quería verla, pero al momento de acomodarse en su asiento, levantó la mirada, esperaba encontrarse con unos ojos compasivos, pero no, la joven sólo se sonrió. Normal, sin externar cualquier tipo se lástima, y se$ sentó a un lado de él, tomó su mano delicadamente, y la apretó. Gray no despegaba la mirada del rostro de ella, y aún esa sonrisa honesta y mirada bondadosa permanecían. No supo en que momento las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero no se sintió culpable, todo estaba bien, y después de quince horas por fin empezaba a creerlo.


End file.
